The Long Awaited Union
by CykePhoenixSummers
Summary: Oneshot spin off Past Present and the Future. Scott and Jean tie the knot. Full of Jottfluff. Enough said. Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review after you read. Please and Thank you.


**Disclaimer: It's sad that I have to start off by saying that I do not own X-Men or the characters. Wish I did tho, that way I can rule the world!!! Haha. **

**A/N: The timeline of this fic is 1 year after "Past, Present and the Future" ended and about 3 or 4 months after Jean proposed to Scott after the whole Phoenix incident (yeah, I know 4 months to plan a wedding but I didn't want Jean to have a big bump on her big day), which makes that Jean's about 2 or 3 months pregnant with their first child. So I guess, you could say that this is a one-shot spin-off of that fic or a one-shot sequel. You can all decide which. I just wanted to write this. Now without further ado, enjoy the fic!**

**//Hi// telepathic conversation**

**'Hi' thoughts**

**The Long Awaited Union **

A year and half has passed that the X-Men, especially Scott Summers, got their beloved teammate and surrogate family member, Jean Grey, back. Moreover, a year has also passed since Jean asked Scott to marry her while they were on their Hawaiian vacation. A vacation that was greatly deserved by the two long-time lovers who have been through a lot of trials and tribulations in their lives as individuals, crime fighting members of the X-Men, and as lovers. Both Jean and Scott fought through everything that life has thrown their way. Especially during the whole Phoenix ordeal where they came close to losing one another. But their love had conquered everything and it also saved the whole universe from the Phoenix. After all that's happened, Jean and Scott both knew that they had already wasted a lot of time and did not want to waste anymore. Today, was the day that they both had been looking forward to ever since they started going out. And for Scott, today was just any day except for the fact that he's nervous as hell and paced back and forth in the rec room of the mansion, driving Remy, Alex, Warren, and Hank crazy.

"Scott, would you quit it?" Warren asked as he watched his best friend pace around the room.

"Yes, I think any more walking and you'll burn a hole through the ground." Hank teased.

Scott just glared at them behind his glasses making Alex and Remy laugh and shake their heads in amusement.

"Relax, bro." Alex told him as Scott finally stopped and stood still. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." he added.

"I know that." Scott said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Then what's bugging you, Slim?" Warren asked.

"I don't know, nothing." Scott said in a monotone.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Hank asked this time.

"NO! Of course not!" Scott told them. "I guess, I'm still trying to get over how lucky I am that I'm getting married today to the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the whole world." Scott added.

"I think you went past being lucky when Jean agreed to go out with you." Warren teased him and that earned him a glare from his red-eyed best friend.

"Ha ha, that's funny Angel." Scott said sarcastically.

Hank just shook his head at the banter between his two close friends.

"But in all seriousness Scott, you and Jean are not lucky. You two are blessed with the love you two share, might I remind you that if it wasn't for the love you have for Jean and the love she has for you, we'd all be dead." said Hank.

"Oui, Mon Ami, you were ready to risk your life for her. If that ain't love, then Gambit don't know what love is." Gambit put in.

"Remy's right, bro. I, myself, wish that someday I'll find a girl I can share the kind of love you and Jean have for one another." Alex added.

Just then, Professor Xavier arrived in the rec room. "Shouldn't you all be getting dressed?" He asked, addressing the five men in the room.

"We'll get dressed in a bit, professor, we don't really take that long to put on our suits." Scott replied.

"Yeah, that's the girls job." Warren said, putting his own two-cents in.

"Yes, well, I suggest you all get dressed in a little while because I don't think Jean want her groom looking like he just got dressed five minutes before the ceremony, same goes for the groomsmen and the best man." Prof. X said with a smile leaving the men in the rec room.

The wedding was taking place in the lavish garden of the mansion, per Charles Xavier's request that they have the wedding there. It wasn't a grand wedding, there were only a few guests, the majority being the residents of the X-Mansion, including Jean's parents, her sister and brother-in-law, their kids, and Alex's adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Masters, and some of Scott and Jean's old college friends. The wedding was due to start in about four hours, and the five men in the rec room thought that four hours is long enough for them to get ready, while Ororo, Kitty, Marie, and Jubilee were in the lakehouse helping the bride get ready for her big day.

**Lakehouse...**

Ororo was in the lakehouse's living room, fixing Jean's hair and helping her with her hair and make-up while the three young girls helped their teachers out.

"You, like, look so beautiful, Dr. Grey." Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mr. Summers will be breathless when he sees you walking down that aisle later today." Jubilee added.

"Well, I prefer him breathing during the ceremony and after that too." Jean quipped making the younger girls giggle.

"Nervous?" Ororo asked her bestfriend as she looked at her through the mirror.

Jean shook her head. "Well, maybe a little." she admitted. "But not really, I already knew that Scott was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and the whole thing with the Phoenix proved just that and solidified our love." Jean added.

"Scott's a lucky man." Ororo said.

Jean shook her head, "No, I'm the lucky one to have a man like Scott in my life." Said Jean as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more. I guess you two are both lucky to have had found each other." Ororo said with a smile. "Kinda made me wish I met him first." She teased as Jean gaped open mouthed in the mirror.

Ororo laughed at Jean's reaction. "I'm kidding, Jeannie." Ororo told her.

"I know." Jean said.

"Besides, ever since I first got here, I knew that Scott only had his eyes set on you." Ororo said, the seriousness back in her voice.

"I wish that he would've asked me sooner." Jean sighed.

"Well, you of all people know how Scott is when it comes with opening up about his feelings and girls." said Ororo defending her other best friend.

"I know, but I'm glad he finally got the guts to tell me how he felt." Jean said, smiling at the memory of that admission from Scott Summers.

Ororo just nodded. "I don't think I've seen Scott that confused the day after he took you out to cheer you up and take your mind off of your ex." Ororo admitted.

"I know. But I knew deep down, that Scott owned my heart." Jean said in a dreamy voice.

Ororo just nodded. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at Jean for finding the man of her dreams who loves her and takes care of her. She couldn't help but ask herself if she'll ever find that someone for her.

"I know a guy who's had an eye on you for a while now." Jean said, snapping Ororo out of her thoughts.

"Was I projecting?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Just a bit." Jean nodded with a smile.

They didn't say anything more as Ororo continued fixing Jean's hair and putting her make-up on. Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee were busy making sure the dress was fixed and wrinkle-free . They also made sure that the flowers for Jean's bouquet were still alive. Just then, the doors of the house opened and Jean's mom and sister came in. Ororo stopped fussing over Jean's hair to let her get up to greet her mother and sister. The Grey women gave each other a hug. Their relationship has improved ever since after Jean's supposed death at Alkali Lake and after the Phoenix. Jean also took some time off to visit her parents at her hometown, Annandale-on-Hudson, per Scott's request. Elaine Grey has also accepted Scott as her son-in-law despite the somewhat rocky relationship that Scott and her mom had when she and Scott were just starting out as a couple.

"Where's dad?" Jean asked as she sat back down so Ororo can finish with her hair.

"He's with Charles." Elaine replied, already dressed in her gown.

"And Paul's with them too. The kids are with Alex, apparently, he promised them a tour around the mansion." Sarah said who was also already dressed in her lavender bridesmaid gown.

"Dr. Grey, we're going to go get ready." Jubilee said as she, Rogue, and Kitty stood by the door.

"Yes, of course, thank you for all your help." Jean said to them before they can make it out of the house.

After ten more minutes, Ororo finally finished with Jean's hair. Ororo styled Jean's long, beautiful red hair in loose curls flowing down her back making her look like even more beautful. Next, she applied the make-up. It didn't take long for her to get done, since Jean didn't really need a lot of make-up to be put on. Jean had told Ororo that she wanted a little make up as possible to be applied. Ororo agreed, telling her that she looked beautiful with or without make up on. Jean just smiled up at her.

"You look beautiful, Jean." Elaine told her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." Jean said with a smile.

"Alright, well, I have to go get dressed and ready. I will see you at the ceremony, Jeannie. I'm sure that Scott will be blown away." Ororo said as she made her way out of the house, leaving Jean alone with her sister and mother.

//Thanks, 'Ro.// Jean sent telepathically to her best friend.

//Anytime, Jean.// Ororo sent back.

As they were left alone in the lake house, Elaine and Sarah helped Jean get dressed. They helped her put on her wedding dress on. Both Elaine and Sarah gasped at the sight before them.

"You look wonderful, Jeannie." A voice said in the background. Jean turned around to see her father standing by the doorway.

"Daddy!" Jean exclaimed as John Grey approached her and gave his youngest daughter a hug.

"This might be one of the happiest days of my life." He whispered in Jean's ear as the two of them hugged.

"Thank you, daddy." Jean said as they pulled away.

**Mansion... **

While the bride was almost done getting ready, the groom was also in his designated room at the mansion, getting ready. Scott stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. This was it, he was really getting married today. After today, he and Jean will be starting their own family. A big part of him was elated and excited, but a small part of him wished that his real parents were still alive to be here for this day to see their eldest son up on that altar getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world, in his mind. But Scott knew that whereever his parents are now, that they are still looking over him, Alex, and their half-brother Remy and that they are happy for him.

"Hey, man, you dressed yet?" A voice outside the door asked, snapping Scott out of his thoughts.

"I'm getting dressed." Scott replied as he moved from the mirror towards the bed and stared at his suit.

The door opened as Alex, Remy, and Warren walked in. Scott looked at them as they went into the room and shut the door.

"Slim, the wedding's in two hours and you're not yet dressed?" Warren asked, already donned in his million-dollar suit.

"Yeah, I know. Quit nagging. Jeez you're worse than Jean." Scott smirked but he picked up his undershirt and his pants and walked into the ensuite bathroom of the room and changed. He came out a few minutes later and walked towards the mirror to admire his reflection.

"Not bad, Scotty." Warren teased.

Scott didn't say anything as he worked with his tie. He picked a white tie so that it matches Jean's dress.

"Guests are arriving." Alex said as he looked out the window towards the garden where the wedding is taking place.

"Well, then I suggest you three leave me alone and get down there and entertain them before the wedding." Scott said as he finished with his tie.

"Aright. We'll leave you to your last hours as a single guy." Alex joked as he followed Remy and Warren out the door.

Scott sighed as he just stood there looking at his reflection. 'This is it, it's really going to happen. I'm getting married today.' He thought to himself. He let out a sigh as he walked on the bed and sat down and put his socks on and his shoes. He then got up and took his suit jacket off the bed and put it on. Taking one last deep breath, Scott left the room he was staying in and walked downstairs to join the others.

As the guests were already being seated for the ceremony. Scott stood off into a corner with his brothers and his two best friends. The wedding was due to start in ten minutes. Ororo was walking around the garden making sure everything was in order. Then the minister finally took his place in the altar as Scott, Remy, Alex, Warren and Hank also took their places. Scott stood by the altar awaiting the arrival of his future wife, with Alex next to him as his best man. Remy, Warren and Hank walked over to their partners. Remy with Marie, Warren with Sara and Hank with Ororo. Jubilee was with Bobby and Kitty with Peter. Jean was behind them with her father, who's walking her down the aisle to give her away to Scott. Jean's nephew, her sister's son, was their ring bearer and his sister the flower girl. Scott watched as the groomsmen and the bridesmaid and the ring bearer and the flower girl walk down the aisle. His breath caught as he caught sight of Jean in her wedding dress. She looked nothing short of an angel, in his mind.

'Wow.' Was the only thought he could make at the moment as he watched his future wife walk down the aisle with her father with a huge smile on her face. As Jean and John got to the altar, John gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek then gave Scott a hug.

"Take good care of her." He told Scott before making his way in his seat.

"I will." Scott promised as he took Jean's hand and linked it over his own arm as they both walked up towards the altar where the priest was waiting for them.

Scott looked at Jean and smiled at her. Jean just smiled back. The two of them stood in front of the priest as the priest directed the guests to sit down so he can start the ceremony. Everyone sat down and intently paid attention to the joining of Scott and Jean. After a while, the priest asked anybody who thought that Scott and Jean were not to be married ask now or forever hold your peace. No one raised their hand or said anything so the priest moved on. They were finally in the exchanging of rings and the vows. The ring bearer handed Scott a ring and Scott took it. He held it out with one hand and the other holding Jean's hand.

"I, Scott Michael Summers, take thee, Jean Elizabeth Grey to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold... for better and for worse... for richer or poorer... in sickness and in health... till death do we part." Scott vowed, his voice cracking with emotion and his eyes filling with tears behind his glasses (A/N: I know, I know he can't cry... but I don't care, he's getting married and I've been to weddings before, I've seen men cry like a baby on their wedding day, besides I think it's hot. But that's just me, but I know there are some of you out there who agree with me... right? Oh well.) as he slid the ring in Jean's ring finger.

Everyone in the audience by now, especially the women, could not help but tear up as they listened to the couple exchange their traditional vows. It was now Jean's turn. She also had tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband and smiled. Jean took the ring her nephew handed her and held out Scott's hand with her other hand.

"I, Jean Elizabeth Grey, take thee, Scott Michael Summers to be my lawfully wedded husband to have to hold... for better and for worse... for richer or poorer... in sickness and in health.. till death do we part." Jean said, her voice filled with emotion and her eyes filled with tears of happiness and joy as she slid the gold ring onto Scott's finger.

After the exchanging of the vows, the priest held out his hands and blessed the couple and said, "By the power vested in me by the Catholic Church, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Scott lifted the veil from Jean's face and kissed her. Jean kissed him back, as the two of them shared their first kiss as a newly-married couple.

(A/N: I thought of ending the story here since it's long enough, but I didn't want to be THAT cruel. Besides, I wanted to add in the reception, what wedding is there with no party??)

When they broke the kiss, their foreheads remained in contact as Jean smiled brightly at her husband. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." Scott whispered back.

They then parted and faced their friends and take Jubilee took their picture. It was a sight to see, as smiles never left their faces. The now-married couple walked down the aisle and was showered with rose petals and rice. They led the way to the reception hall which was located in the grand room of the mansion. (A/N: I know there's no such room in the X-Mansion, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend there's one, ok?) Everyone followed after the couple as the party got started. But Jean and Scott Summers first had to take care of the picture taking before joining the others in their partying. Normally, a person who doesn't want his pictures taken, Scott put an exception on today as he smiled on every photo. After what felt like a ton of pictures with the guests and their families, the couple were finally able to get to their table. Scott, ever the gentleman that he is, pulled the chair out for his wife. Jean smiled her thanks to him as she sat down. Everyone also sat down in their tables and waited for their food to be served. The menu was seafood and chinese food. (Bizaare food combo, huh? Well, I'm a bizaare and weird person so it all evens out.) The music were also playing as they ate. Alex then got up and raised his wine glass for a toast.

"Well, as the best man, I'm supposed to have a speech prepared to say for the couple... well I don't, so I'm just going to wing it." Alex said which gandered a laugh out of everyone. "First off, I would like to congratulate my brother and welcome Jean, my new sister-in-law to the Summers family, however small it is." Alex smiled and Jean just smiled back at him. "Anyways, Scott, I'm happy for you. After all the things you've been through in your life ever since Mom and Dad died and finding out about your powers and finding out that your brother's alive and that you have a half-brother, and also the things that's happened this past year and a half, you and Jean deserve to be happy." Alex finsihed as Scott got up from his chair and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Alex." Scott said.

"Anytime, bro." said Alex.

Remy then got up too. "To the bride and groom." He exclaimed raising his glass in the air.

"Here, here." Everyone said as they raised their glasses up in the air before bringing it back down and took a drink.

Scott also gave Remy a hug before going back to Jean's side and sat down and started eating. Everyone seemed to be having fun.

"Congratulations." Logan said as he finally got the courage to go up to the couple and wish them his congratulations. Scott smiled at him and held out his hand. Logan hesitated a moment, but finally smiled back at Scott and shook his hand. Jean gave him a hug and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Logan just nodded before walking away.

John Grey then came up behind Jean and asked, "May I have this dance?" Jean smiled at him. "Of course, daddy." She said as she gave Scott a kiss on the cheek before walking off with her dad towards the dance floor. Jubilee was already on the dance floor with Bobby, so is Kitty and Peter, Remy and Rogue, even Ororo got Logan out there to dance. Warren was dancing with his date, while Hank was dancing with Jean's sister. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time, especially the bride and groom.

"Quite a turn out, isn't it?" Professor Xavier said as he wheeled in next to Scott.

"Yes, it is." Scott nodded. "Thank you, professor." He said out of the blue.

"For what?" Charles questioned.

"For everything, for taking me out of the streets, giving me a home and being a father figure to me. I don't think I can ever repay you." Scott said as he looked at his mentor.

"You don't have to, Scott. You've done more than I've ever asked of you." Charles told him. "Without your leadership, the team wouldn't be in the place it's in now, especially the school. I might have built this school and founded the X-Men, but you're the core of the team and the school. Without you, there would be no X-Men and there would be nobody to look after these kids." the professor added.

"Just doing what you did for me, professor." Scott said.

The professor didn't say anything as he reached into his suit jacket's pocket and took out an enveloped and handed it to Scott. "Think of that as my wedding present for you and Jean." He said.

Scott took the envelope and opened it and took out two plane tickets to Sicily, Italy and hotel reservations in one of their hotels. "Professor, this is too much, you alredy gave us the Lakehouse as an early wedding present." said Scott.

"Well then just think of that as my on-time wedding present and I'm not taking no for an answer." The professor told him with a smile. "Oh and the tickets and the private plane are courtesy of Warren." He added as he wheeled off before his prodigy can protest or say anything more.

//Thank you.// Scott sent to him as he watched his retreating figure.

//You're very welcome son.// The professor sent back.

It was then time for the bride and groom's first dance as everyone on the dance floor cleared it for them. Scott got up from his seat and held his hand out to Jean who gladly took it. He then led her to the dance floor as their song, "We Belong Together" started playing. They stood in the middle, with Jean's arms wrapped around her husband's neck and Scott's arms around his wife's waist. They swayed to the music, enjoying the feeling it brought being in each other's arms. Both of them felt like they were in heaven. After the dance was over, everyone clapped and cheered as they ended it with a kiss. After a few more dances, it was time for the bouquet tossing and the garter. The bouquet tossing went first as all the single women in the room gathered around and waited for Jean to toss the bouquet. Jean turned around so her back was to them and tossed the bouquet over her head. All the girls watched the bouquet and tried to catch it. Ororo was the one who caught it as she blushed a bit and everyone cheered and clapped. The guys of course cheered and whistled. After the bouquet, the garter was up next as Scott took a chair for Jean to sit down on. Jean sat on it and Scott kneeled in front of her and took her left leg and raised up the hem of her dress a bit in order to get the garter off. Once it was off, it was now the men's turn to gather around and try to catch the garter. Scott stood up and turned around and threw the garter over his head. The guys raised up their hands to catch it, but it was Warren who caught it. Some of them let out groans but nonetheless, it was still fun.

The party went on as everyone started dancing once again, others went up to the desert table, and some went up to their friends for conversation. Each of them seemed to pick up on the happy mood of the couple.

Jean and Scott would get up and dance to hold each other from time to time, but mainly they just sat in their table, enjoying the party.

"I can't beleive we finally got married." Jean said to Scott.

"Yeah, even though it took us a while." He nodded.

"Better late than never." Jean said with a smile, her hand holding his in a comfortable grip.

"Mm-hmm." Scott nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "I love you." He said as he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"I love you too." Said Jean touched by the gesture.

"Well, well, you two having fun?" Warren asked as he stood behind them and sat down on the chair next to Jean. The couple just nodded.

"Oh, Warren, thanks for the tickets and the private plane." Scott told him.

"It's nothing, Slim, it's the least I could do." Warren said. "Besides, you and Red deserve it and I know you two need a vacation too. I just provided the tickets and transportation, Prof. X provided the place." he added.

Jean just looked back and forth from her husband to her best friend with no idea of what they're talking about.

"Nonetheless, thank you, Warren." Scott said.

"You're welcome." Warren said. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go dance with my date." He told them with a smile, getting up and going over to his date.

"What were you and Warren talking about?" Jean asked Scott once Warren was gone.

"Oh, I was just thanking Warren for the tickets and the private plane to our honeymoon destination." replied Scott.

"Where exactly are we going for our honeymoon?" Jean questioned. "You never did tell me, you know?" she added with a pout.

Scott laughed thinking on how beautiful she was and how lucky he is to have her. "Well, the professor is sending us to Sicily, Italy for our honeymoon and he told me he's not taking no for an answer." Scott told her.

"Oh, that is so romantic, Scott!" Jean exclaimed as she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him. Scott kissed her back despite the fact that he was aware that there were some people watching them.

"But we haven't packed yet." Jean told him once they parted.

"Actually, we have." Scott informed her. "I asked Ororo to pack your stuff while I was packing mine." He said with a sly smile.

"You're such a sneak." Jean teased, but she was smiling.

Scott just smiled back. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Why shouldn't he be? He was married to a beautiful, and wonderful woman.

The party went on to the wee hours till it was time for Jean and Scott to leave for their honeymoon. The couple retreated to their room to change out of their wedding attire and into some more comfortable clothes. And once they came back down, there was a banner saying, "Bon Voyage!" being raised by their students. Scott was carrying their luggage and Remy took it from him so he can put in the trunk of the car. Scott and Jean bid their family good-bye as they walked towards the car where Hank and Remy were waiting for them to drive them to the airport. Jean gave her parents and the professor each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Scott shook hands with John and Charles and Elaine hugged him. Ororo and Jean hugged each other as Ororo gave Scott a hug once Jean let her go. Alex and Warren gave Jean a hug too and so did Logan. Scott shook hands with them. They finally got into the car as everyone watched and waved at the retreating car.

As Scott and Jean sat in the backseat, they could not help but look forward to their honeymoon. Because it enabled them to have a free time, away from the school, the students, and their duties as X-Men for two weeks. More importantly, this gives them the time to be with each other and start their new life as husband and wife.

**The End. Fin. Finito. Over. **

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the fic. This is my first try at writing a wedding fic. So I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if it sounded a bit sappy or whatever, I'm not really good at writing fluff or romance. Since I'm pretty much just good at ruining mine. Yeah, pathetic ain't it? So please feel sorry for me by leaving me a review. That will sure make my day and forget how crappy my love life is. Pretty please, with a cherry on top? **

**I might write about the honeymooon... MIGHT being the keyword. So if you have any ideas, you can tell me in your reviews. Thanks to everyone of you!!! **

**Review... review... review. **


End file.
